Surprises
by Mermaid166
Summary: Aang's time has passed. So have a few others. But a new surprise is in for the Fire Nation. Sorry for the summary. More info inside. T: just for safty. Don't really know how the ratings work.
1. Preparations

**A/N** This is my first fan fiction and I didn't really know where to put it so I just chose here. Now please forgive me I am inexperienced . Just so you know I'm twelve. Yah, and also I'm not really that good with introducing characters. Oh, and _italics_ means the character is thinking, except for the first part. And I do talk a lot, in case you haven't noticed. Sorry, for the horrible summary, I didn't want to give too much away. Hope this will make up for it…

_A long time ago a war was started by the Fire Nation. A ruthless group of Firebenders, that will stop a nothing to get what they wanted. Including destroying the worlds only hope. The Avatar. His name was Aang, and a short time after he was discovered the Fire Nation destroyed him. The next Avatars name was Korra, she was a brave and strong Avatar, but the Fire Nation soon found and ended her. Again the same fate hit Avatar Colton. The next has not been discovered yet. Here is her story….._

* * *

She opened her eyes, and looked around. Her room is nice, but not compared to her fathers, considering he's the Fire Lord. Yep, she's the princess of the Fire Nation._ Wonderful! Another day of princessness_. _It's SO annoying._ She sat up as her vision cleared. She looked around and saw her bed. It has four posts, with dark red sheets and lots of pillows. Then she remembered. Today was her thirteenth birthday!

She jumped out of bed and called for Mishi, her servent . "Yes, Mistress Long." She said as she curtsied.

"Mishi, it's just me. Stop with the protocol." She said with an eye roll.

"Right. Forgot. You know your brother."

"Oh. Don't remind me."

"So, whatcha need? You never call, so I don't know your…..'thing'"

"Oh! I want to do my hair different from its usual ponytail." She said as she sat down at her gold vanity.

"Ok." Mishi started playing with Longs, jet black, hair. "So, what do you want?"

"Uh. You decide."

"Alright. How about I take this part…." She grabbed the hair in front of Longs ears," And braid it to the back and bring it together, then put a flower in it."

"Great! Thanks! Ok, so what do I wear?"

"Well, you birthday party is a formal. So a dress?"

Long looked at her with a 'really' look.

"Right. Skirt-pants?"

"…OK." Mishi walked over to the wardrobe, and pulled out a skirt-pants combo, and red shirt. "I like it."

"Ok, so now do you want a manicure and pedicure?"

"I guess." Mishi stuck her head out the door, and then four other girls hurried in. They did and very small curtsy, and then ran and hugged Long. "Hey, guys!"

"Oh, Long! It's been SO…..long…..." Ishi giggled," We have waited for you to ask us for a while now."

"Yah!" said Uma," We'll give you the best pamper day ever!"

"Guys." She held up her hands," I just want a manicure and a pedicure. Nothing else."

Various 'aws' and 'boos' came from the group, but the girls quickly put on a smile and set up. Still Long could see that they were pouting.

* * *

About halfway through the 'pamper day' Mishi noticed Long hadn't said a word. "Long are you ok?" she asked with a motherly concern in her voice.

"Huh? Yah. I'm fine." Her voice was distant. The ladies exchanged worried glances. Mishi bent down from where she was standing to see Longs eyes. "You're thinking about something aren't you?" Longs golden eyes didn't even register Mishi was there. "Long…Long…LONG!" Long jumped. "What?!"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Nothing really."

"Come on." Various 'please' and 'come on's came from the group of ladies.

"Alright. Alright. I was just wondering…will there be…suitors?"

"Oh. I get it." Mishi said with a knowing expression. "You don't want any suitors. Do you?"

"Do you blame me?!"

"No. I understand. You don't want guys throwing themselves at you. Huh?"

"Nope. Let's change the subject, huh?"

"Alright," said Uma," Let's talk about how your brother is a butt to us."

"Suddenly, suitors are sounding really good." The girls giggled.

"Seriously. What is his problem?! We're servants not slaves. There's a difference."

"I honestly don't know. I think he has a brain disorder. I'm regretting the day he becomes Fire Lord."

"Us too. If we think he's mean to us now…I don't even want to think what he'll do with all that power."

Everyone was quiet for some time. Thinking.

"Alright. We're done." Long smiled, at them as they walked out. Mishi hang behind.

"You know…the way you treat us….it really makes a difference. Some of the girls will complain about how Kaji was mean to them. But…..when someone brings up what they did with you…everyone smiles. We all love how you treat us like a friend. Thank you."

Longs eyes started watering. She stood and went to give Mishi a hug. "Thank you."

"For the record. I think you would be a way better Fire Lord…..now come on…. the party will be starting soon."

_Oh. The party. Almost forgot. Shame on me. I should make and effort. For Mishi. Now if only there weren't any suitors._


	2. The Party

**A/N** Sorry, for the ten million updates but it took me awhile to finally get it right. Then I found a mistake. Yah, I was then so annoyed that I let it go. But I mean 'yall could have figured it out. Again may take me awhile to get into the groove of things so sorry in advanced for any mistakes. Oh, and just so you know 'Long' means 'Dragon' in either Chinese or Japanese. Forgot. Anyway, here you go.

* * *

The party started off with a semi upbeat mood. But it didn't exactly help that the birthday girl was not particularly happy. Mostly because half of the people there, were suitors. She walked around for awhile, politely nodding to everyone. Soon she found herself beside Mishi, atop the flight of stairs that overlooked the courtyard that the banquet was being held in. "Hey."

"Hello, your majesty." She curtsied.

"Right. In public. Stupid protocol."

"I agree." She mumbled under her breath. She continued to mumble, as no one was supposed to speak if not spoken to. "Having fun?"

"What do you think?"

"Nope. Suitors?"

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner." Mishi turned around whisper/mumbled "Heads up. Cutie coming your way." Long chuckled slightly and rolled her eyes.

"Hello, your majesty." He bowed deeply.

"Hello." She nodded.

"I am Amiti."

"Hi."

"I couldn't help but notice that you don't look too happy. Might I ask why?"

She hesitated. "Come with me." She motioned him to follow, then turned around and walked behind a huge pillar. He seemed confused but still did not argue. "Might I ask, why are you here?"

"I am a suitor your majesty." He lied.

"I can tell your lying. Tell me now." She said in a commanding voice, with her eyebrows raised.

He lowered his head. "The truth is, your majesty, my parents forced me to come." She used all her might to hold back a smile. Instead she just widened her eyes. _Finally someone who gets it! And he's not all that bad looking either. Bonus points._

"Ok, then. I'll tell you why I'm unhappy." He seemed very confused and a wee bit thankful. _Good thing she isn't mad. But I don't get why she asked me that. Girls are weird. _"I'm unhappy because I don't like all these suitors." She said as she looked out to a crowed full of guys.

"Oh." He was very confused now. All the sudden she said, "What the heck?" He looked out and saw the Fire Sages. She walked out and down the steps. He followed and stopped a little behind her. "What's wrong?" she asked with concern and hint of annoyance.

"By order of the Fire Lord," the head Sage said," You are under arrest." Everyone gasped.

* * *

"W-w-what. You can't do that."

"The Fire Lord said we had to." He bowed his head and a few moved in closer. She took a fighting stance. "No. You can't. Why?"

The Sage paused. "You should know…Avatar." Her eyes widened and her hands dropped. The Sages took this opportunity to advance. Without thinking Amiti stepped in front of them. The Sage saw and said, "Arrest them."

Longs eyes widened in fear. _Them?_ She looked to see Amiti. She grabbed his hand and yelled "Run!"

"Get them!"

The kids ran up the steps and down a hall. "Where are we going!?" Amiti shouted. "Just trust me!" she yelled back. They turned a corner and there was a dead end.

"Yah, I totally trust you!" He noticed that she seemed unfazed.

"Is there any one coming?" she asked. He looked around the corner and saw no one.

"No. Why?" He turned back and was amazed to see her run and shoot blue fire at the wall. She landed and he noticed that a door opened at the end. "Come on." She said and ran in. He got in as she touched the wall and the door closed. She grabbed a torch and lit it. They walked on for awhile down a tunnel in silence. Soon he couldn't take it. "Alright. What the heck was that?"

She continued to walk. After awhile she stopped. "I don't know." They continued on. He understood that she didn't want to talk about it and respected that.

After a long time of walking the came to an exit. She touched the wall and the door opened. He looked out and saw that it was nighttime. He immediately noticed the full moon. _How beautiful._ He looked over and noticed how beautiful Long looked. Even though her hair was down and mattered, and her clothes were ripped a little, she was beautiful to him. He loved the look of the moon in her golden eyes. _What the heck? We almost got arrested and I'm thinking about her eyes. Stupid._ He noticed her doing something on the shore and noticed she was getting a boat ready. She untied it as he got in. She jumped into the boat and they sailed off. _We are now enemies of the Fire Nation._

* * *

**A/N** Thanks for the review. Hoped everyone liked it. Also I based Long off of me so you guys kinds know how I am now.  
Amiti means 'endless friend'


	3. New Friends

**A/N** I don't know why but for some reason when I edited and checked my document it didn't save where I put what Amiti looks like. So he has shaggy black hair like Zuko's and golden eyes. So basically a mini Zuko. Oh, and both of them have pale skin, as in Long and Amiti.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar: The Last Aribender and that goes for my other chapters too. Forgot to put it.**

* * *

Amiti awoke with a startle. He peered through the fog to find that they were on a shore. He reached over to wake up Long who was sleeping at the front in between the seats. She spoke before he could touch her. "I'm awake." She sat up. He stepped out of the boat, and pulled it onto the shore more. He held out his hand to Long, to help her out. She didn't even glance at it, instead she stepped on the seat and jumped out.

"We should look around. You go that way," she pointed to the left of the boat," And I'll go that way." She pointed the other way. They both started walking in their directions.

* * *

"Jiro! Where are you!?"

"I'm over here!"

Etsu walked up to her brother, and studied him. He had on a sleeveless blue tunic, that wrapped around with a belt, and short pants underneath. She then noticed that his shoes were missing. _Odd. _"I told you to stay with me. And where are your shoes?!"

"Hey, I'm the oldest so I can do what I want!"

Yah? Well, mom put_ me_ in charge."

* * *

Long walked around in a….forest. At least that's what it looked like to her. She then heard two people yelling at each other._ Sounds like a brother and sister fighting. I should know._ She looked around and noticed Amiti not too far away. She walked up to him, "Do you hear that?"

"Yah."

"It sounds like-"

"A brother and sister fighting."

"Yah." They followed the sound and saw the two squabbling.

"Well, mom over powers your age!" the girl with her hair in a bun yelled at the guy.

"Yah? Well, my age over powers you!"

"Nuh uh, mom has more power."

"No. I do."

"Oh really? I'm going to go home and tell her that." She started walking off. Long looked at Amiti in confusion.

"No you're not." He grabbed her blue shirt, and picked her up.

"Put me down!" she screamed and started kicking.

"Are you gonna go home and tell mom?" He turned around and froze. He saw Long and Amiti. He scanned them and saw their clothes. _Fire Nation._ She looked where he was and froze, too. Before he put her down he whispered, "Look on the girls head." She did and saw the Fire Nation royal crown. _The princess._

He raised his hands. "Look we don't want any trouble." Long and Amiti were confused. In unison they both looked down and realized. Long was the first to speak, "We're not going to hurt you. Our boat just washed up on this island. What is this island?"

They were both hesitant, but Etsu heard the kindness in the girl's voice. "Kiyoshi Island." This was the first time since the siblings saw them that Long noticed the girl. She had her hair in a bun, with a similar outfit to her brothers but a bit more feminine, a skirt. Long then noticed that the brother wasn't wearing any shoes. _Odd._ Unlike her brother, the girl was wearing boots. The brother looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you doing?" he hissed at her. It was meant to be private, but unfortunately it came out as not. Translation: instead of whispering he yelled.

Long continued ,"We just want shelter and food then we'll leave. No harm at all."

Etsu was a friendly girl, and loved to think the best of people. But she drew the line at Fire Nation. Let alone royalty. She knew of a past princess, Azula, she was very cunning and could get anyone to believe anything. She noticed this princess had a similarity with her. _Related, duh._ But still she felt compelled to help her. "OK." Her brother looked like he was about to explode. "But you have to answer a few questions."

"Ok, anything." This time Amiti looked like he was about to explode.

"First, why aren't you in the Fire Nation?"

"We got in trouble and had to run away."

"What did you do?" The two in question exchange looks. Ever so subtle Long shook her head no. Amiti knew what she meant. Luckily the pair across didn't notice. Amiti spoke. "We insulted some Fire Sages, and they wanted to arrest us. Cranky old men."

"But, they can't do that you're the princess," Jiro said referring the question to Long.

"Apparently they can."

"Ok. This is the last and most important question. Are you two loyal to the Fire Nation?"

Long didn't hesitate one second, actually she answer before Etsu could finish the question. "NO!"

The siblings took a step back, shocked at the answer. Etsu could tell she was angry at the Nation, and didn't blame her. She looked at Amiti with a questioning look. "Me neither."

"Alright, you can come to the village. But you're going to have to change your clothes. Our village doesn't take to kindly to you people." After a second she added, "No offense." Long raised her hands as to say 'none taken'. "By the way, I'm Etsu and this is my brother Jiro." She said as she gestured to them both.

"I'm Long, and this is Amiti." Etsu gestured for them to follow and started to walk. They followed._ Maybe they could be our friends? _Long hoped. She ran her fingers through her hair. She noticed something was missing. She stopped short, "Where's my flower!?" Everyone stopped and looked at her confused.

"What?" Amiti asked. He stepped towards her.

"My flower's missing."

"You mean that one in your hair."

"Yah!" she started to look for it.

"I haven't seen it since the tunnel."

"That means it's in the palace! Now I'll never get it back!"

"It's ok. Maybe one day we can."

* * *

Fire Lord Iroh the 2nd, walked through the halls of his palace. "And they went this way?" he asked the head Fire Sage.

"Yes, my Lord." The Fire Lord turned the corner and immediately saw a flower in the hall. "Isn't that the Princesses, my Lord?"

"Yes." He said as he picked it up. He looked up and recognized the design on the wall. "Get the ships ready. I want you to search every place in the entire world. I don't care if it's Ba Sing Se or the islands that surround the Air Temples. Search everywhere. Find that Avatar."

"Yes, sire."

**A/N Sorry for any mistakes or anything had to edit it in a hurry. By the way I had to make Zuko evil, so sorry. I hate it too, but it's the only way things will make sense. Thanks! Review, Favorite, Follow.**


	4. Avatar Stuff

**A/N: SO SORRY! I haven't updated in like two months. This has lots of surprises. Ha ha see what I did there. Tell me if you think I'm going too fast, but I don't think so, I mean Aang did it in the first episode. Wait, you don't know what I'm talking about. Never mind. You'll see. If anything is confusing, which it prolly is, just review or PM me with any questions. Read now! **

**Disclaimer: I really don't see why Mike and Bryan would want to sue anyone for this. Disclaimer is stupid.**

* * *

"Alright, we need to stop right here so no one will see you. We'll go get your clothes, and come back. Stay Here" Etsu then walked off with Jiro, to the town.

**15 minutes later** (Feel free to do that, in that SpongeBob voice )

"What's taking them so long?" Long wined.

"Wait. Here they come." Amiti said as he stood up.

"Alright," Etsu said. She turned to Long, "You and I are about the same size, so I picked out the clothes that I thought would suit you best." She then handed the clothes, in her left hand, to Long. "Here are the ones Jiro picked out." She handed Amiti some clothes. "Sorry, in advanced."

"Hey!" Jiro yelled at his sister.

"Oh, please you know you're a horrible fashion critic." She eyed him. "And you still don't have any shoes!"

"I like being shoeless!"

Long cut in, "Oooook, I'm gonna go change." She walked off.

"Yah, me too." Amiti walked in the opposite direction of Long. Neither of them wanted to hear the two argue.

Five minutes later, Amiti walked back up. "Oh, good!" Etsu clasped her hands, "They fit perfect. I was worried for a minute."

"A minute!" Jiro exclaimed, "You wouldn't shut up the whole time!"

"Ugh, would you stop complaining, honest-"

"Hey, Etsu, do I have this on right?" Long walked up. Amiti was befuddled. _She looks gorgeous._ Long had on a blue, wrap-top, with two dark blue arm bands, and a blue skirt that slit all the way up, with dark blue leggings underneath.

"Yah! Wow, blue is a good color on you."

"Thanks. Oh, look what I found!" Long reached behind her head and pulled out a blue flower, with red in the center.

"Oh my gosh!" Etsu almost screamed.

"No way." Jiro's eyes looked like they were about to fall out of his skull.

"That," Etsu ran up to it, just enough to not knock it out of Long's hand, "Is the rare hybrid Panda Lily. It's said that when the first Panda Lily bloomed, it was on an island in the middle of the ocean. It had nowhere to go, so it spread underwater, turning the outside blue. When it finally made its way back to land it turned back red. No one has ever got to see one because fish ate the ones underwater. But it's said that once every five _thousand_ years a person, hand-picked by the spirits, is lucky enough to have one. You must be that person!"

"….I just thought it was pretty."

"Ugh! Unbelievable. I'll keep it alive." Etsu then popped open this satchel on her side and waterbended, water onto the flower.

"You're a waterbender! That's so cool!"

"Thanks. I take it you're a Firebender. You know Fire Nation."

"Yah, I am." She stuck the flower back in her hair. "Are we gonna go to the town or what?"

"Oh, right. Follow me."

* * *

Soon they came to a village. They walked straight through, and came to a little building. "This is our house. Come on in." The walked up the steps and into the hut. It was nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary, just a plain, normal little hut. "Mom! We have company!" A woman, who looked to be in her mid-forties, stuck her head out the doorway to the kitchen.

"Hi!" she stepped out more. Long noticed she was dressed like Avatar Kiyoshi._ A Kiyoshi Warrior_. "I'm Jiro and Etsu's mom, Suki."

"Hi." Long and Amiti said in unison, then bowed respectively. She bowed back.

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yes, mam."

"Oh, by the way children, Oyagi is coming for dinner." She turned towards Long and Amiti, "And-"she paused.

"Oh!" Long said, "I'm Long, and this is my friend, Amiti."

"Alright, Long and Amiti, make yourselves at home."

"Thank you." They followed Jiro and Etsu in to the kitchen, and sat at the little, breakfast table. Soon a man walked into the kitchen. "I heard extra voices." He realized Long and Amiti and nodded his head. They nodded back. _Their dad. _Long guessed. "Guess I was right. Who are these children?" he asked reflecting his question more or less at the teens.

Etsu stood, "Uncle Tomo, these are our friends, Long and Amiti." _Apparently not. Wonder why he's living here if he's their uncle? Odd. _The man smiled at the children.

Oyagi arrived, and they started their meal. Everyone making pleasant conversation, most of it about Long and Amiti. With lots of questions: Where are you from? Who are your parents? How did you get here? Where are you going? The children answered the questions, but not directly, avoiding the truth. The rest of the meal went by the same.

* * *

"Mom! Where gonna camp out." Etsu yelled while everyone was getting there stuff ready.

"Alright sweetie, just don't go too far."

"We won't"

* * *

"This looks like a good place." Jiro said as he put down his sleeping bag. They were on a little beach clearing on the shore next to the woods, not to far from Suki's house.

"I'm gonna go do some waterbending." Etsu said then went off to change. Long turned to the guys, "I'm gonna go to, to watch."

"I guess we'll come too," Amiti said.

* * *

"Alright, this is a water whip." Etsu streamed the water, into a ball then shot it out.

"Cool!" Long exclaimed. "Can you heal?"

"I'm working on it."

The guys sat by the fire, talking about weapons or something, when the girls walked up.

"Hey. What did you get bored with the water or something?" Jiro asked.

"No," Etsu placed her hands on her hips, "I just waterbended myself tired."

"Oh." He seemed disappointed. _Probably because he has nothing to pick on her about. Typical. _

"Hey, when it's a full moon, isn't that when a waterbender is most powerful?"

"Uh, yah, I think so. Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Hey," Jiro cut in, "Let's turn in for the night. It's past midnight.

"Alright. Good night"

* * *

"_Long, Long. Come to me Long."_

"_Huh, who, who are you?"_

"_A friend. We need to talk to you. It's time you've learned. Come. Come to me"_

_Long closed her eyes and they started to glow underneath, "I will come to you."_

"_Good. Come as yourself. Fire Nation."_

"_Yes. I am Fire Nation."_

* * *

Long stood up and grabbed her other clothes from Etsu's bag, including her crown. She quickly changed, and walked into the village._ "Yes, come. I'm at the statue."_ Long walked through the village, not as discreet as a normal person would have wanted.

Oyagi woke with a startle as did everyone else in the village. Everyone stuck their heads out the door, and immediately noticed a girl walking through. A _Fire Nation_ girl. Suki recognized her, "That's Long." She said loud enough so everyone could hear her. "She's my children's friend."

Oyagi spoke up, "She's Fire Nation," He put his hand on the girls shoulder. "And not just anyone, the princess." He pointed to the crown.

* * *

Amiti heard voices. He woke up, and looked around. He saw Jiro and Etsu and-_ Where's Long!_ He shook Jiro and his sister awake. "What?" they both wined.

"Long's gone!" They both shot up.

"Where?!"

"I don't know."

"What's that?" Etsu asked looking at a pile of clothes.

"Those are Long's." Etsu dove for her bag, a rifled through it, "Her Fire Nation clothes are gone! And her crown!"

"That means…." They all looked in the direction of the village.

* * *

"Get her out of here!"

"Yah! She's probably a Fire Bender!"

"Wait! Wait!" The three teens ran up, and surrounded Long. "It's ok! She's our ally."

"Etsu!" Suki broke through the group, "How could you say such a thing? She's Fire Nation. And the princess!"

Amiti stepped up, "Because I'm Fire Nation too." Everyone gasped. "Just, hear me out. We were banished. The reason why is, it was her birthday and there was this party. In the middle of the party Fire Sages came and told us they had to arrest Long, she refused, and both of us did things we…regret. So they announced their attack, and we had to run away. Honestly I am not sure how we got here, all I know is that we were in that boat a really long time. So please give us a chance."

"Why did they want to arrest Long?" Etsu spoke up, with confusion and concern, clearly written on her face.

"Because…because," Amiti stuttered. He knew him nor Long wanted to tell of her current…ranking. If you would call it.

"Guys!" Jiro called. They turned around to see Long walking towards the Avatar Kiyoshi statue. Amiti ran up to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Long," he whispered fiercely, "What are you doing?"

"I must see her." She said in a 'ghost' voice.

"What?"

"Her." She pointed to the statue. _Avatar stuff._ He realized.

"It's ok guys." He said to the crowed running up behind them. "She just needs to take care of something." He stepped aside, and she continued walking not missing a beat. She stopped in front of the statue and got down into a meditating position.

"What is she doing?" Oyagi asked clearly annoyed.

"Avatar stuff." Amiti mumbled under his breath. Everyone gathered around her in a circle. She closed her eyes. They soon snapped open glowing a bright white. Everyone gasped and stepped back.

"She's the Avatar!" Oyagi exclaimed. The only person that didn't seem to be shocked out of their mind was Amiti.

"You knew!" Etsu said in an accusing voice, pointing a finger at him. He looked at her apologetically.

"Must have slipped my mind."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"She didn't want me too! Sorry."

"Wait," Jiro cut in, "Is that why those Fire Sages wanted to arrest you guys." Amiti smiled sheepishly.

* * *

"_Hello, young Avatar." Avatar Kiyoshi said._

"_Hi. Where am I?"_

"_You are in the spirit world." A boy with tattoos said._

"_Wait, isn't that were _dead_ people go?"_

"_No, you're not dead." He replied with a slightly amused grin on his face._

"_A better way to say it," a little girl with three pony-tails said, "is the bridge between the worlds."_

"_Oh." She said like she understood, but her face did not show it, "You look awfully young to be an Avatar."_

"_I know. You stay the same age you did when you die."_

"_Ok, what are you like one?"_

"_Actually I am." The very young Avatar saw the look on the current Avatars face. "You age in mind not in body here."_

"_Oh." This time her face showed she understood. A man in Fire Nation clothes walked up. Long immediately jumped up and bowed very deeply. "Avatar Roku." _

"_Stand child. There is no need for formalities."_

"_Alright, um, why did Kiyoshi call me here?"_

"_Right." Kiyoshi said, "We need to explain a few things to you."_

* * *

"And that's how we ended up here." Amiti looked around at all the shocked expressions, and tried to hold back a smirk.

"Fire Lord Iroh is more evil than I thought!" Etsu exclaimed.

"Yep."

"Wanting to arrest his own daughter…" Oyagi shook his head, "Disgraceful." He turned his head towards Amiti, "Sorry, for wanting to hurt your friend. And just so you know, you will always have a home here."

Amiti smiled gratefully.

"So," Jiro spoke up, "How long is she gonna be like that?" He said referring to her…..weirdness.

Amiti shrugged, and made an 'I don't know' sound.

* * *

"_So, wait," Long said, with a _very_ clear look of confusion, "You're telling me that I have to take down my _dad_, so the war can end?"_

"_Yes," the girl with pigtails, Korra, said, "That what we just said."_

"_Yeah, I get that. But how am I supposed to do that? The war has been going on for almost a hundred and fifty years! Besides I don't know the first thing about being an Avatar. There's not exactly someone to teach this to you in the _Fire Nation._"_

"_Well," Avatar Roku spoke up, "You will have to find some things on your own, but we will tell you tell you this," all the Avatars stood up, "You must defeat your father, to bring peace to the world, but you can't do it alone. You will have friends, allys, and teachers. They will all help you on your journey."_

_The Avatars slowly started fading away. "Wait!" Long called. "I still have questions!"_

"_Good luck, Avatar Long."_

_A flash of white came, and she was blinded._

* * *

"So we're just going to sit here and wait for her?" Jiro asked a clear stream of annoyance and boredom coming across his face.

"Wait!" Etsu yelled. "Look." She pointed to Long. Everyone looked and saw the white glow, slowly dissipate from her eyes. She let out a groan of pain, falling over in exasperation. Long felt her head being coddled, she opened her eyes to see Amiti looking down at her, seemingly _very_ worried.

"Hey, she's waking up." He turned his head to the people he was talking to. All the sudden it seemed like a whole town was looking down at her. When her eyes adjusted she could she Etsu, Jiro, Suki, and Oyagi, looking down at her. _Alright _what_ just happened?_ "Wh- what happened?"

"You kinda went all Avatar weirdness, and the whole town knows." Amiti said in a guilty voice.

Long processed the words. "Aw, crap."

"It's ok, they're not ticked." He answered with a smile. She smiled back, and slowly lifted her head.

"So you guys aren't mad at me?" Long asking mostly Etsu and Jiro. Everyone shook their heads no. She smiled at them.

"Wow! Very exciting day!" Etsu exclaimed, "Lots to take in! My friend is The Avatar!"

Long Smiled.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry I didn't update sooner. I was really waiting for more comments, but none. I do know there are silent readers but it would make me feel LOTS better if I knew people like it or not. Two requests one involves the other. I need an animal guide for Long, like Appa or Naga, but I can't think of one. So review and tell me please. Also REVIEW! Really want to know how I did and if/how I need to improve. Criticism is semi acceptable. Not too harsh please. Thanks!**

**10/11/12 **


	5. Author Note

**Author Note:**

**I really need some more reviews so I know people are reading. Please, please, please review. And also I need an animal guide for Long so if you have any ideas please review or PM me. Also I'm working on a new story, don't know the name but I'll tell you when I think of it, but it's a Taang story, so just a heads up.**

**Thanks,**

**Mermaid166**

**10/28/12**


End file.
